


Myan

by romeonohomeo



Series: Five Senses (series of one shots) [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeonohomeo/pseuds/romeonohomeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fake AH Crew has a demolitions "expert" and a ticking time bomb. They light fuses together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myan

Michael is as loud as a firecracker. He’s like traffic in the dead of night and pedestrians during the day. He has little to no filter and Ryan likes that about him. When stained with sleeplessness, his voice is like brewing coffee and bubbles.

Michael tastes like lemon bars and cheap liquor. Ryan doesn’t drink. However he’s absolutely addicted to the taste of lemon and whiskey that lingers on his tongue after kissing Michael and wouldn’t give that feeling up for anything in the world.

Michael smells like smoke and home cooking. The thing about wearing the same jacket all the time is that he trails his scent around and whatever he’s interacted with will combine with it. So sometimes he smells a bit like gasoline or blood or the smell of the apartment and Ryan loves it.

Michael looks ethereal despite the self created chaos he’s constantly surrounded in. He has captivating eyes and defined cheekbones that Ryan can’t help but trail kisses on. His curly hair is auburn that turns ginger in the sunlight and his pale skin is decorated with clusters of freckles.

Michael is always cold. Ryan doesn’t know if he’s naturally always freezing to the touch but this only motivates him to envelop him in hugs whenever he’s curled on the couch and shivering.

Ryan is much softer than Michael. His voice is richer and with a Georgian drawl that injects itself into conversation. He doesn’t say too much but when he does Michael’s ears automatically tune in to whatever he’s saying whether it’s about the lack of baby wipes in the bathroom or how much he needs him.

Ryan always tastes like cigarettes. He’s smoked on and off for about 6 years and his teeth and mouth are constantly stained with nicotine. Sometimes Michael wonders if he started smoking because he missed it or because he knew how much Michael liked the taste of his lips when he did.

Ryan smells faintly of nicotine and cheap cologne. His long hair captures his scent and when Michael wraps his arms around Ryan’s shoulders, he instantly is surrounded by his smell. Michael hates it when he has to be separated from Ryan for more than 2 months because his sheets no longer smell like him anymore and he never feels more alone.

Ryan looks chiseled and strapping and _fucking beautiful_. He constantly has a hint of beard poking out on his chin which Michael finds unbearably attractive. He has toned arms with veins that bulge slightly when they’re lifting Michael’s legs and subsequently Michael as a whole.

Ryan is warm. Michael isn’t, which makes them a good pair. Ryan is soft. Ryan is loving. For being one of the most terrifying criminals in Los Santos, he’s terribly sweet and tactile with the man he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have the Myan edition! I kinda wanna do one of these for Mavin if anyone is interested??


End file.
